A new war
by I Am A Wolf
Summary: I've seen the future. Now I have to help fix it. The avatar has to go down a very dark path. He has to hurt the one he loves. Betray the people that trust him. Show the world his dark side. And i'm the only one that will be able to save him.
1. Last day of peace

I watched as the young avatar and water bender kissed on the balcony. They kissed with such love I felt bad about what was about to happen. But I didn't have a choice, I had to confront them. I walked to the side of the house where I was out of site. I found vines running up the side of the house. I easily climbed the strong vines and crawled up the roof of the house. The avatar and water bender where still kissing on the balcony. I could hear loud laughter in the house so I knew I wouldn't be heard. I silently crawled to the back of the house. I leaned over the edge of the roof to get a better view of the inside of the house. The rest of the avatar's team was gathered around a desk. They were laughing at a picture that was laying on a desk.

"Katara you have to see this." A girl said as she looked around the room. Katara must be the water bender on the balcony with the avatar. "Where's Katara?" She asked the group.

"Aang's gone to." A watter tribe boy noticed. I watched as a few members of the group started to realize what was happening. A small girl started to giggle bringing all of the attention to her. "What?" The watter tribe boy asked completely unaware of what was happening.

"Finally sugar queen makes a move. Their heartbeats have been driving me crazy ever since I joined." The small girl started to laugh again. I saw the white glaze that covered her eyes. She must be the famous Toph who can see with her feet. She hasn't noticed me yet so the gloves and shoes must be working. I'll have to remember to thank Mako for designing these none vibrating clothes.

The group moved to the door to spy on the couple. The water tribe boy was the first to break the silence. "If his hand moves any farther down, i'll cut it off." He threatened. Toph grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the door while everyone one else laughed. The group moved back to the painting when they saw the avatar and Katara turn to come back in the house.

"What were you two doing?" A boy with a scar on his face asked. If I remember right he was Fire Lord Zuko. His father gave him that scar, something we havr in common. My hand went to the scar that ran down my chest as the memory of my father resurfaced in my mind.

"Oh um... we were um... talking." The avatar tried to lie. He was blushing and fiddling with his fingers.

"Talking about what?" Zuko asked. Everyone was trying not to laugh besides the water tribe boy who looked like he was trying to light the avatar on fire with his mind.

"We were talking about..." The avatar started but Katara cut him off.

"Abba." Katara finished.

"Thats funny because I could see you guys standing really close together and your hearts were going crazy." Everyone started to laugh at Toph's comment. The avatar and Katara blushed deeply.

"You guys saw us didn't you?" Katara asked everyone.

"Yep." Zuko had a huge smirk on his face. Everyone burst out into hysterical laughing besides the water tribe boy and a fire nation girl who I had just noticed. She was smiling but she still looked mad.

"We were going to tell you guys later that we are together now." Katara told eveyone.

"Who said you could be together?" The water tribe boy asked coldly.

"I did." Katara answered back coldly.

"Well I don't approve."

"YOUR NOT DAD YOU DON'T GET TO CHOOSE WHO MY BOYFRIEND IS." Katara yelled. The avatar smiled when she called him her boyfriend.

"DAD'S GONE SO I'M IN CHARGE AND I WONT ALLOW THIS." He yelled back at her. They were inches away from each other and it looked like they were about to hit each other. The avatar must of noticed to because he quickly got in between them and helled his hands out.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP FIGHTING." He yelled. Everyone stared at him like he had just grew another head. "Sokka I love your sister, i'm going to be with her and there is nothing you can do about it." Sokka stared at him with a fierce look but the avatar stood his ground.

"Fine but try not to kiss around me." Sokka gave up. Everyone began to laugh again while Katara walked to the avatar who wrapped his arm around her waist. I watched the group relax together as they told jokes and stories about each other. They looked like a family. I didn't want to ruin it but I didn't have a choice if they wanted to live. I stood up from the ledge of the roof and sighed heavily. I have been planning on telling them about the attack and the war today so we would have enough time to prepare and for me to gain their trust. But I didn't want to ruin this relaxed moment. Especially since they probable wont get another chance for a long time.

I moved to the top of the roof and sat down. They'll attack tomorrow morning and now since I can't prepare with the avatar and his team i'll have to take them out by myself. This could actually be an advantage for me. If they surround the avatar and his team they wont be prepared for an outside attack. I can use Mako's painless stingers to take out them out. That will also help me in acquiring the avatar and his teams trust.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow." The avatar's voice came from below me. I jumped back behind the roof right before the avatar and his friends came out of the house. It was easier to see the couples now as they walked together. The avatar and Katara, Sokka and the girl who's name I haven't figured out yet, Zuko and that mean looking girl, and then there was Toph. I guess that old man lived here because he was the only one that was left. The air bison and the lemur came from the side of the house to join the rest of the group.

"We should go to a spa." Sokka's girl suggested. I climbed to the side of the house so I could keep up with them.

"Ya that sounds great." Katara smiled happily at the idea.

"It would be nice." The avatar agreed. They walked down some stairs and turned to walk down a long street. I had to jump off the building to follow them but I could no longer hear what they were talking about. Luckily the street they were walking down had buildings going down it. I climbed up a building and watched the group. I wished that I could get close enough to listen to their conversations but I didn't want to take the chance of them seeing me so I stayed two buildings behind them. They walked slowly but it didn't bother me. It was actually nice to not have to rush. I have been going as fast as possible so I could get here in time and it took even longer since I wasn't able to bend.

The team walked up to a three story house. I jumped across a few houses until I was able to see the entire house. The team entered while Appa flew to the back with the lemur on his head. I waited until I was sure that no one would come back out. I moved threw the trees quickly until I came to the side of the house. There wasn't any vines going up the house like last time so I would have to jump from a tree to the roof. I quickly looked around until I found a tree that was big enough and close enough to the house. I looked up form the base of the tree and silently cussed to myself. Small spikes covered the branches I would have to be extremely careful at where I put my hands and feet. I looked around again for a better tree but there were none. I sighed and started to climb up the base of tree. The first few branches had less spikes so I made my way up to the middle of the tree easily. I reached up for a branch that looked like there weren't any spikes on it. I recoiled my hand quickly when I was pricked by a spike. Blood ran down my arm from the gash in my hand. I was going to kill Mako for not allowing me to bend.

I climbed the rest of the tree slowly to make sure I didn't cut myself again. When I got to the top of the damn tree I stood on one of the top branches before I jumped on the building. As far as I could tell most of the team must be asleep. I could see a few lights on and people moving around but I shouldn't have to be to sneaky. I could hear two people talking at the back of the house so I would still have to be quiet as I jumped to the third story roof. I crouched down and jumped, I ended up rolling when I hit the ground. I got up quietly and stopped moving to listen for any signs of someone hearing me. When I was sure I was safe I started to move to the back of the house to see who was talking. I got on my stomach and crawled to the edge to look over. The avatar and Katara were standing on the balcony kissing. My fist clenched as I thought about what he would have to do to her. I didn't even know Katara but I still wanted to protect her from everything. Including the avatar. But there was no way for me to protect her against the heartbreak he would put her threw.

They pulled away and stared into each others eyes. "I love you Aang." Katara's eyes were filled with love and passion. I couldn't stand to watch this anymore. I crawled away from the edge and stood up to walk to the top of the roof.

"I love you to Katara." I heard the avatar told her. I sat in the middle of the roof and prepared to sleep for a few hours before the attack. I could hear someone walk away into their room but someone stayed on the roof.

"I'll never leave you Katara." The avatar told him self before he walked into his room.

"Yes you will." I whispered before I laid back and slept.


	2. The loss of a city

I awoke to the blinding sun shining in my eyes.

"Shit." I cussed and sat up from the roof. It was still early morning so I hadn't missed the attack. But I had missed my chance to prepare for the attack. I grabbed my bag and found the Cypress mask. I pulled it out and studied it quickly. It was a simple mask. All white except for the blood red tree in the middle of the mask. The blood tree was the Cypress clan mark. Everyone in the Cypress clan wore the mark either on a mask, piece of clothing, or tattooed on their bodies.

I threw the mask on quickly and stood to look at my surroundings. I turned to the front of the house and stopped dead in my tracks. The Avatar and his team faced a little more than a dozen men and women. They were all dressed in blood red outfits.

I would need to move fast to make sure no one gets hurt. I dropped from the third floor to the second and moved around to the left side of the house. I crouched down and stayed with the shadows as much as I could. I could tell that a fight was about to begin with the two groups. I got on my stomach and crawled to the end of the house. I was close enough to hear was being said now.

"For the last time. If you come with us we won't kill your friends." A woman told the avatar. She must be the leader of this team.

"Don't listen to her Aang. They don't have a chance against us." Zuko said as he put his hand on the Avatar's shoulder.

"Let the Avatar choose." Everyone's eyes went to the Avatar as they waited for his chose. I don't know why they even thought he would have to think about it. He wouldn't even think twice about giving himself up if it meant his friends would be unharmed.

The Avatar looked back to his friends. He probable thought it would be the last time he would ever get to see them. He turned back to our enemies and heeled up his staff. He was most likely going to drop it in surrender but unfortunately for him I wouldn't allow him to do that.

I crouched down and threw myself forward. All eyes turned to me as I flew towards the two groups. They were unaware at whose side I was on and I could tell by the look some of them were giving me that they knew about the Cypress clan. I landed quietly in the middle of the two groups. I turned my back to the avatar's team, hopefully showing them that I was on their side.

"The Avatar and his team are now under my protection. Leave now and I'll allow you to live." I tried to reason with them. There was no reason to shed blood on this ground today.

The women only smirked at me. "The mark on your mask says you're from the Cypress clan?" She made it sound like more of a question then a comment so I answered.

"Yes I'm of the Cypress clan."

She threw her head back and laughed. "You're no Cypress. The Cypress was killed ten years ago by the mighty Phoenix King Ozai. And any how the Cypress was known for killing their targets without revealing themselves."

How dare she disrespect me like that? I had to do everything I could to not kill her.

"I also heard that when Ozai sent the army to kill the Cypress, they got on their knees and begged for mercy. The Cypress were cowards who hid behind fake stories and stupid tricks." That was it I wasn't going to take that from this bitch. I might not follow in my ancestor's footsteps but I sure as hell wasn't going to allow some fire nation bitch to disrespect my family name.

I acted without saying a word. All her defenses were down; she had no chance of blocking me. I spun around and kicked her directly in the chest. Her body was thrown a good fifty feet into a brick wall. The wall exploded on impact, dust and ruble shooting in all direction. When the dust finally cleared all you could see was a pile of rocks.

"ATTACK." One of the men yelled as he threw his fist in my direction.

I rolled forward dodging a ball of fire. The two groups rushed towards each other. Fire, water, and earth was being thrown in all directions by both groups. Three men surrounded me in a circle. By their eye color and skin color I could tell that two of them were fire benders while the third was water.

"You would betray your nation by working for the fallen king?" I tried to turn the water bender against his allies. I could take all three but I didn't want to. I would much rather gain a new ally.

"My nation betrayed me." The water bender formed ice spikes above his head. "So now I will help destroy it." He threw his hands towards me. The ice shot out in my direction, but the water bender was careless. I took a few steps back before I crouched down and rolled to the left right before the ice hit me. The water bender saw his mistake and tried to stop the ice but it was too late. The ice connected with the fire bender who was standing behind me. The bender looked down at his blood drenched body. Ice had pierced threw his chest, legs, and arms. He coughed up a mouthful of blood before his limp body fell to the ground.

"Anger is a great way to increase the power of your bending, but only when you learn to control it instead of letting it control you." I told the water bender as we stared at his fallen comrade. The bender turned to me with rage filled eyes.

"That was your fault not mine." The bender raised both hands up with his palms facing the ground. Water seeped thru the cracks in the earth and surrounded his body forming the octopus technique. I crouched down preparing myself to dodge the benders incoming attack. I closed my eyes and listened closely to my surroundings. The water bender moved his left foot back and threw his left hand forward. I kept my eyes closed as a water tentacle lashed out at me. I waited until the last second to step to the side. The tentacle flew past me. The water bender growled in anger as he slashed the tentacle in my direction. I leaned back as the tentacle passed over my body. The tentacle went back to the bender. I listened for his next attack but nothing came. I knew something wasn't right why wasn't he attacking. I stretched my hearing out until I found another threat. I had forgotten about the second fire bender. He was standing a feet behind me. He inhaled deeply and threw his fist towards me. I was done dodging their attacks. I rolled backwards under the ball of fire. The heat from the flame was intense. I jumped to my feet and turned to the fire bender. His eyes were filled with horror, he was scared of me, scared of my name. I threw my fist out with all my force, it connected with his stomach forcing all of his air out of his lungs. He hit the ground hard. I waited for a few seconds, when he didn't move I turned back to the water bender.

"Two down one to go." I taunted the bender before I ran towards him. He yelled out in anger as he threw his hands towards me. All of the tentacles shot out in my direction. I finally opened my eyes to make sure I didn't get caught off guard by a stray tentacle.

"God I wish I could bend." I started quickly dodging all of the tentacles. A quick step to the left, roll to the right, dive forward. The water bender began throwing his hands out widely. He was losing control of himself. I had to end this quickly before he caused a lot of damage. I leaped over all of the tentacles and pulled a small dagger from my bag. I threw the dagger at the benders head before he could move to block it. The blunt end of the dagger connected with his right temple, knocking him out instantly.

I stood up and looked around the yard. Many bodies laid on the ground. Thankfully none of them were part of the Avatars team. Now that my three guys were done I looked around to see if anyone else needed help. Zuko and his girl were taking on two earth benders but it looked like the earth benders needed more help then Zuko and his girl did. I found Toph sitting on two knocked out fire benders. Sokka was fighting one fire bender while his girl fought a water and fire bender at the same time. The Avatar had two fire benders, two earth benders, and two water benders but he it didn't look like he needed any help so I moved on. I found Katara next and I ran towards her as soon as I saw what was happening.

She was fighting and earth and fire bender but she didn't notice the fire bender that was about to attack her from behind. The fire bender pulled his right arm back and inhaled deeply. I slid in between Katara and the fire bender right as he threw his hand out at Katara. I grabbed his wrist and pushed up. Fire exploded from his fist shooting way above Katara's head. I threw my free hand towards his face. It connected hard throwing his head back. His body went limp, me holding his wrist was the only reason he was still standing up. I stood up and threw his body over my shoulder. Unfortunately Katara jumped right in the direction of his body. It slammed into her knocking her to the ground.

"Shit Katara I'm so sorry." I moved to help her up but I stopped when she turned and glared at me. "Katara I'm on your side." I raised my hands in surrender and backed away from her slowly. She must not have heard me because she threw her hand out in my direction. A jar of water to my left exploded. The water grew into a huge wave as it rammed into my body throwing me into the house. I crashed threw two walls before I finally stopped. I laid on the ground covered in water.

"How is that the only person to actually hit me today was the person I was trying to protect." I sighed heavily and shook my head. "This is bullshit." I stood back up and walked thru the holes and rubble. When I came out of the house I found that the battle was nearly over. Only the avatar had any opponents left and they would be dealt with soon. The Avatar's team stood in a group as they watched their leader take on four opponents. From the looks of it they thought they were winning. They started to slowly close in on him. The Avatar reacted by covering himself in ice. His opponents grouped up and began to attack the ball of ice together. They didn't notice the ball begin to glow. I noticed the Avatar's team start to back away from the ball. I decided it would probably be smart to follow them so I took a few feet back right as the ball of ice exploded. The avatar rose in the air in his Avatar state. His next few attacks were amazing to watch. There was so much power in each attack each movement. When he was in this state he was unbeatable. It fucking sucks that I'm going to have to figure out a way to do it.

When his opponents were knocked out on the ground the Avatar closed his ideas and took a few deep breaths before his tattoo's stopped glowing. He opened his eyes and stumbled from exhaustion. Katara rushed to his side to before he fell to the ground. She threw his arm over her shoulder to hold him up. I walked over to help hold him up but I stopped when Katara held her hand in front of them.

"You again, I thought I dealt with you already." She went to bend again but I didn't really feel like getting thrown threw more walls. So I quickly grabbed her wrist and threw it to the side.

"Like I was trying to tell you before you threw me threw the walls. I'm on your side." It was obvious that she didn't trust me but at least she had stopped attacking me. I walked to the avatar's free side and threw his arm over my shoulder to help him walk. I was taller than both of them so it was kind of awkward. We walked over to the rest of the group together. They were all congratulating each other and explaining their fights.

"I took on five fire benders at the same time by myself." Sokka lied.

"Ha. You fought the same fire bender the entire time and I was the one who knocked him out right before he blew you away." Toph told the rest of the group what really happened. Sokka tried to say that he didn't need her help but it was pretty obvious that he did. Especially since he had a rather large burn on his right arm.

The avatar was starting to gather his energy back. He pulled away from me and Katara and stood on his own.

"Thank you Katara." He kissed her quickly on the lips before he turned to me. "And thank you to for helping us." The Avatar reached his hand out to me. I went to shake it but I was stopped when Zuko pulled his arm back and stepped in front of him.

"Watch yourself Aang his dangerous." Zuko said, never taking his eyes off me.

"He just helped us." The Avatar pointed out.

"He was probable trying to gain our trust so he could catch you off guard."

"What do you have against him?"

"He's part of the Cypress clan. I wasn't sure at first but after watching him fight I know he really is a Cypress assassin." Everyone turned to look at me when he called me an assassin.

"I've never heard of the Cypress clan." Katara noted. I could tell that only Zuko's girl knew about the Cypress clan, the rest of them were clueless.

"The Cypress assassins or Blood Tree assassins are a family of assassins that were feared threw out the world. My father feared that the water or earth nation would hire them to assassinate him so he offered them money, land, and a royal title in the fire nation if they swore loyalty to him. He sent a messenger hawk to them. They sent back a two word message, Fuck off. My father was so mad that he sent most of the army to their private estate in the northern air temple mountains to eliminate them. We thought that the army succeeded in killing the entire Cypress clan but apparently they missed one." As Zuko spoke of my family I could hear the pure hate in his words.

"They didn't miss me." I said as I pulled my shirt up exposing the long scar that ran down my chest. Most of the group gasped when they saw the long scar. "I survived that day but only barely."

"Well it's a da..." Zuko started but I cut him off.

"Watch what you say Lord Zuko. My loyalty is to the Avatar not you." Zuko took a step towards me but he was stopped by the loud screaming that came from all around the city.

"What is that?" Sokka asked.

"Avatar call your bison it's time we leave." The Avatar did as I said and blew into a bison whistle. The bison flew over the house and came to land next to all of us. The group climbed onto the bison until only the avatar, Zuko, and I were left.

"Are you coming with us?" The Avatar asked me.

"Yes I will be traveling with you."

"No I won't allow you to come with us." Zuko said.

"You know that I'm one of the best fighters you will ever find and now more than ever you'll need me." Zuko couldn't argue with me, he knew I was right. I moved past him and jumped on the bison. The Avatar and Zuko followed me up. The Avatar jumped on the bison's head.

"Yip Yip." The Avatar said, the bison jumped into the air and started to fly up. As we flew up the destruction of the city started to show. Buildings were burning or have been turned into ruble. People ran thru the streets screaming and crying. Some tried to fight the army dressed in blood red but they were losing fast.

Everyone on the bison reacted differently. Zuko, Sokka, and the Avatar all looked down at the city with pure hate in their eyes. Katara and the two other girls looked at the city in agony. Toph looked around helplessly wondering what was happening.

"We have to do something." Aang said as he stood on the bison's head. He opened his glider and prepared to jump off but I caught him by his clothes before he could.

"If you go down there you will die." The Avatar looked at me with disbelieve in his eyes.

"I can't just let them die; it's my job to protect them." The Avatar tried to pull away but I was stronger than him. I didn't want him to bend me off the bison so I quickly flicked three points on his neck so he wouldn't be able to bend for a good five minutes.

"Ozai has escaped from prison and he has awoken an ancient power. You're going to have to stop him again, but it's going to be much harder this time." The Avatar looked down to the city one last time before he walked to Katara. They wrapped their arms around each other before they slowly dropped to the ground. I sat on the bison's head and took the reins. I flew us higher hoping to get away from the screams of the fallen city.


End file.
